


A Chance Meeting

by mywinterjourney



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywinterjourney/pseuds/mywinterjourney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In “Live born of fire” Lewis tells Hathaway that it wouldn’t matter if his son was gay.<br/>What if Mark does not feel the same way when it comes to his father?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Meeting

Hathaway was so glad this day was finally over, when he slummed in his corner on the red sofa in Lewis’s living room.

Their latest case had been a tricky one and had cost four - more or less innocent - people their lives. The wee hours of this morning had brought the arrest and the remainder of the rainy, cold November day had been spend on the tedious task of sorting the paperwork trail.

By the time they had left the office it was late and the steady rain had morphed into a full blown storm. Lewis had suggested take-away and beer at his place instead of the usual after-case-pint in the Pub.

Soaking wet even from the short dash from the car to the flat Lewis had granted his Sergeant the privilege of being the first to take a hot shower.

James wiggled his toes on the rug under the coffee-table and quietly chuckled at his current outfit: too short dark blue pyjama-bottoms - the only trousers with a draw string his boss possessed - and a worn sweatshirt. Not his usual style by far, but better than his own wet suit now hanging to dry.

He made a mental note to remember bringing a fresh set of clothes to keep at Lewis’s. After his little stunt in the macerator on Richie Maguire’s farm he hadn’t found the time to replace the suit he kept for emergencies.

The sound of the shower running was drowned out by the music Lewis had put on. Wagner. Again. James contemplated the pros of changing it to something a little more modern vs. the cons of having to get up to do it, when the doorbell rang.

“That was quick.” he murmured. It could have been barely twenty minutes since Lewis ordered for them, but wonders never ceased to happen and Hathaway wasn’t going to complain.

He was a little surprised though when opening the front door revealed a man in his late twenties to early thirties, reasonably good looking, casually dressed, instead of the Indian teenager who usually delivered their Tandoori Mixed Special.

Said man gave him the once over and looking non too pleased inquired,  
”Does Robert Lewis live here?”

James frowned. ”And who are you, if I may ask?” It certainly wouldn’t do to confirm the address of his Governor to a complete stranger. One never knew what people were up to these days.

“Mark Lewis, if you must know. His son. Now, does my father live here?”

The little speech was delivered with a studied nonchalance James couldn’t help but find very disagreeable. Too public school speech by far, for somehow he’d expected Mark Lewis to be a younger version of his father.

Reality clearly begs to differ, if first impressions are anything to go by, James thought.

Out loud he forced himself to say politely “He does. Please, do come in.”, gesturing the other man inside.

Closing the door behind him, James was acutely aware of another once over which ended in a critically raised eyebrow and a frosty, “ And you would be…?”

“James Hathaway. Your father’s sergeant.”

Mark walked past him and looked around the kitchen-cum-living-room. Before James had the chance to add anything he archly asked “Well then, where is he?”

James would have been so very grateful had his DI chosen that moment to make an appearance.

 

********

 

When Lewis did emerge from the bathroom a few minutes later, James was ready to scream bloody murder. The only thing preventing him was Robbie’s expression of complete and utter shock at seeing his son casually leaning against the side of the sofa.  
He looked from James to Mark and back before letting out his breath.

“Mark? What on earth…?”

“It’s nice to see you too, dad.”

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

“I’m sorry, James.” Lewis looked tired and forlorn as he sat down on the sofa next to his Sergeant. “I can’t believe how rude he was! Couldn’t have been worse if he’d tried.”

James still felt a bit dazed by the appearance of their surprise visitor and he was sure Lewis was in no better condition himself. He took a sip of his beer, crossed his legs and leaned back into the cushions, rubbing shoulders with his boss. Finally back on familiar ground.

“Don’t worry about it, sir. I’m sure he’s had a tiring journey. Nobody’s at their best behaviour after twenty hours on a plane.”

“He should at least have called. I’d have put him up. What’s this staying in some hotel, when I have a perfectly good guest room.” Robbie humphed.

Probably the late hour and the stressful week were as much to blame for Lewis’s bad mood as his son showing up unannounced on his doorstep and disappearing again after barely fifteen minutes, therefore James tried for a soothing tone. Granted his own feathers were a bit ruffled too, but blowing this out of proportion wouldn’t help anyone in the end.

“Maybe he’ll explain why, when you two meet for lunch tomorrow.”

“He’s always been… I don’t know. Completely different from our Lynn.” Lewis sighted.

And surely not in a good way, Hathaway mused, if mentioning him once in almost four years was any indication. Lynn on the other hand felt like someone he had known for a long time - if only by proxy.

James suddenly felt sad for Mark. It couldn’t be easy to have a sister who was clearly much more loved by their father if his pet names for her were anything to go by. Not for the first time James wondered if the Lewis-siblings got on well.

As if reading his mind, a power only Lewis was known to posses, the older man slightly turned towards him and asked, “Do you have any brothers or sisters, lad? Funny, I never asked you that before.”

“That’s ok, sir. I don’t talk much about my family.”

Lewis arched his eyebrows and dipped his chin. “You don’t say.”

“Hmm.”

“Do you honestly think I wouldn’t notice that you didn’t answer me question?”

“It was worth a try, sir.” James replied with a cheeky grin.

“Ah, for Pete’s sake!” but Lewis was laughing now and so James felt save to add,

“I don’t see what Saint Peter has got to do with anything, sir.”

With the hand not holding his beer Lewis gestured in the general direction of the kitchen and good-naturedly groused, “Reheat that food for us, lad, will you? I’m starving.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This being only my second work, constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Thanks to everyone who leaves a comment!!!


End file.
